


第三年

by qingXunmei



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingXunmei/pseuds/qingXunmei
Summary: 孤独的星球和孤独的山洞。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 6





	第三年

他们在一起已经一个月了。

这里什么都没有，和字面上的意思一样，大概是某个宇宙边缘废弃的星球，除了巨大到似乎插进天空的岩石，目前还没有见到任何其他有机生物，博士这么判断。他不知道法师为什么选择这里，死气和风沙完全和法师一贯的风格不符，后者也从不满足于在无人窥视的情况下继续计划。

然而博士清楚，他没有办法提问，因为他是被控制着传送过来的，这脱离了所有人的想象，简直可以排进博士最糟糕境况的前三。当然，在无法解除控制的一个月后，荣登第一名。来到这里之前，他和法师在进行他们每隔几十年就要轮回一次的‘生死决战’，法师将被改造得适应人体的倒计时病毒植入了互联网，显然这会导致人类在喝着牛奶看电子新闻的时候不知不觉死去。

几乎是每个人。然后地球将变成死城，他会变成生存希望的唯一掌控者，那个绝对国王——他最乐意做的事。

但博士和意料之中一样，出现、用百分之几可能的破解方法和充满了救赎与善性的语言第一万零一次成功扭转局面、站在废墟上当一个金色神灵。

我在这里，Master。第一万零一次，博士蹲下身来，神情复杂地对满脸灰烬的法师伸出手。我们在一起。

你不能这么说，对于你最喜欢的那些地球生物，我是个热衷于摧毁的恶人。法师努力昂起头，露出一个恶劣的笑容。Doctor，我可不接受过多的原谅。

你只能接受，并且相信我，我是唯一能够带你离开的人，每种意义上的唯一。博士摇头，拉了他一把，两个人再次面对面站立。他极致诚恳，双眼堆满了悲悯，对这位仅存的同族好友一字一句。我会找到方法的。

不！那永远没有，你找到的永远只是我的失败。法师脸上的擦伤让他看起来过于像一个战败者，他打掉博士的手，踉跄后退，躲进他已经损坏的空间传送器里，疯狂地拍打启动按钮，好像在赌不存在的逃亡机会。博士试图一点一点靠近地阻止他徒劳的动作，但总被仅存的保护屏障挡在外面，任何科技研究者都知道防御是物体的最重要部分，屏障最坚固。

所以当他发现法师在无休止地释放自己的重生能量时，后者已经虚弱地跪倒在地。

你不能那么做！博士在一瞬间几乎跳起来，他的激动让神经脉络在脑子里炸响，他颤抖地动用了音速起子的最大功率，防御屏障层在三分五十二秒后崩塌。因为超负荷而滚烫的起子被滚落到一边，博士冲进去，把瘫倒的法师支撑在怀里。

别，别，事情没有到这种程度，你没有失败。他慌乱想阻止能量的飘散，他知道这不可能。你可以重生——重生！而不是死亡……！

嘿，闭嘴，我比你清楚。法师继续用笑容攻击这个拯救地球的英雄，他履行反叛者的职责，迅速加快了能量的泄出，生命似乎在慢慢干瘪，他的声音越来越轻。

继续从不是一个好的词语。他说。

不不不！Master，看我！博士开始大叫，他开始出现一种名为恐惧的情绪，他甚至尝试用自己的重生能量控制法师的自杀做法。但仍然没有用，就算在全宇宙，自我毁灭的意图不可能被打断，双方僵持了一会儿——仅仅一会儿，法师合上了双眼。

博士颓然地坐在地上，伸手去碰地上这个已经没有生气的身躯，似乎不能接受突如其来的变故，他预感到自己将被巨大的空洞淹没，他的指尖走了一条弯曲的路，最后停在法师安静的眼球上。他刚刚准备用最高的悲伤来对待自己，突然浑身停滞了一瞬间，像有东西钻进他的体表。

敏锐向来是必需的常态。博士重复了一跃而起的动作，他不敢置信，有一种他无法解码的控制科技，这么快牢牢地抓住了他的内脏，尽管现在还没有任何表现。这简直让人马上明白，骗局就在眼前，博士捏紧了拳头，掐断还在蔓延的软性情绪，警惕紧盯地上的‘尸体’。法师察觉了他的变化，从嘴角慢慢苏醒，三个呼吸后，一个看起来更得意的时间领主站在博士对面。

噢，真没想到，控制器嵌入得如此容易。我的博士，你本可以走的，对吗？是陷阱过于简单还是你过于简单？法师像欣赏艺术品一样，抚摸了他的机器的控制台，然后吹了吹手指对博士表示遗憾。不……这个陷阱可费了我不少功夫，用整个地球做幌子，对再聪明的人来说都不是一件容易的事。什么倒计时病毒……根本比不过我捣毁了八十七驾飞船才做出来的时间领主基因控制链条——应该说，是Doctor控制链条。

他在破烂一样的控制台上摁了一通按钮，把想要离开这个范围的博士生生拉过来，并且对控制脉冲刺激产生的痛苦呻吟充耳不闻——或者更兴奋。法师哼着歌拎起这个表情扭曲的棕色大衣，拖到光柱里，像要去旅游一样握拳快乐地喊口号。

我们在路上！我们即将启程！无尽之地！光柱正在旋转，他侧头，连露出的牙齿都带着讽刺意味。下一刻，Doctor，你最喜欢的地方，你我的‘救赎与希望’。

-

博士在这个荒废星球的唯一似乎存在文明的山洞里度过了第二个月。

他还是无法理解法师这么做的动机，甚至觉得后者此时从Dalek的飞船跳下来都更好琢磨一点。法师并不是把他关起来然后继续自己的毁灭计划，他什么都没干，博士用自己对他一贯谎言的了解程度保证，他只是呆在这里——偶尔消失一会儿。这里存在一个无法想象的时间减速力场，古老的时间领主技术，覆盖了整个星球。

这需要令人惊掉下巴的能量。法师从什么时候开始谋划的？博士无法得知，但他看到法师似乎得偿所愿，还是成为了一个绝对国王，只是领域内的臣民只有自己，这个结果不是真相，除非他在回忆童年的儿童游戏。博士固执地认为，有一个即将劈破宇宙的密谋在孕育。

没有Tardis，没有起子，没有通信，他的活动范围从开始的无限制缩减到几米，原因仅仅是法师每天都要重复一遍的羞辱意味的问题。

我如此地在意你的看法，亲爱的Doctor，我亲密的老友，唯一的族人，总想着改变我的上帝慈悲使者，Come on。法师悠闲地坐在对面的岩石上，端着一盒辣味的牛肉罐头时不时舔舐牙齿，抬头开心地说。绝佳的场所，我们每天形影不离，这不是你的愿望吗？改变我，让我追随你，就现在，我以两颗心脏担保，绝不逃跑。

你是错的，‘追随’这个单词不该出现在你身上。博士同样坐在平整岩石上，皱眉忍受手腕处时不时的脉冲刺痛，这感觉完全不规律，他甚至怀疑这是法师的乐趣——每当他叫出声时对方总会认真眨眼观察，然后小声自言自语地离开，他有理由怀疑对方在研究控制系统的升级。

让我们都离开，Master，我可以帮助你，我们可以一起，一起分享这个宇宙。

他把后半句话吞进肚子，用被整整两个月囚禁折磨出的疲惫声音继续说冠冕堂皇的话……一些毫无作用的话，就像他们之间固定的串场台词一样。如果能发挥作用，博士恨恨地想，早在上个世纪法师就该搬进他的Tardis了。

但你是对的，你在帮助我找到真理。法师果然对他的话表现出无所谓的态度，在另一个星球扔掉来自地球的牛肉罐子，拍拍手站起来，用轻佻的口哨声表达他的舒服境地。

与此同时，博士敏感察觉到他的活动范围又在缩小，他抬头正好对上法师玩弄娃娃的眼神，用拳头用力敲了敲透明墙，收获理所当然的刺激痛感，然后不得不走回石头床以免被挤压成时间领主肉泥。博士以一个完全称不上优雅的姿势盘腿坐在上面，沾染了灰尘的大衣和缺少打理的头发让他看起来越来越趋近狼狈，他抬起头，轻轻开口问。

即使是你的囚犯也需要知道更多，这是宇宙通用收押条例。博士想办法让对面的人回答。你的目的是什么？仅仅把我关在这儿……不不不，别骗我。

哈哈，才没有目的，如果我说我仅仅喜欢看你毫无办法的样子？Well，你想知道吗？法师的谎言永远这么让人恼恨——明知是谎言，却无计可施。他把手插进了裤兜，像一个地球上十五岁正打算带着篮球和墨镜去酒吧的男孩一样，歪头说着不着边际的话。

但不是现在，我想。他突然摇头，用一个响指结束了对话。

不是的吧

-

法师又一次消失的第二天，博士开始石头计数，就像原始人那样，用上所有能利用的天然材料，这个星球没有昼与夜的区分，只有间隔时间规律的咸味雨。他躲在山洞里闻到的，腥气和接近腐烂的气味，让他想起过期的煎鱼。

但这种奇怪的联想出现得越来越少了，博士看向地上排列整齐的碎石头，整整四十七块，用很有象征意义的地球纪年法来看，这意味着法师消失了一个半月。在这么久的时间里他什么信息都没有掌握，甚至无法对受控的情况做出一丁点改变——法师显然从过去吸取了完整的经验，掐断了他所有逃脱的可能性，打造出完美的博士牢笼。

其中有一点是，博士隐约觉得自己可以借此改变什么，所以他没有用百分百的智慧来思考离开，有百分之三十的脑容量，他编织了一张藤床。

就用旁边枯萎的不知名植物，它们虽死去，但韧性是让人惊叹的优越，博士躺在摇晃的吊床上，直直地和头顶不规则到丑陋的破石块对视，他大声重复一段歌声，来自已经坠毁的某颗星球的古老儿歌，他把双眼瞪到充血，发红的眼球在仅有的一小块水洼里反射，博士沾染了一点虚假的邪恶，好显得不是那么无辜与挫败。

过家家似的的角色扮演在他准备在脑中改行当一个跨时空劫匪的时候被打断，法师就那么跌跌撞撞地从洞口奔进来，像一头断了腿的孤狼，径直撞在博士身上。他抬头，双眼更红，浓稠的疯狂简直从眼球分泌物中流下来，他伸手一把抓住了眼前人的衣领。

你不打算问我去哪儿了吗？你难道不是一直在等我吗？法师的嘴咧到了耳根，双眼却僵死。别告诉我你一直在想其他的——这不是我想听的答案。

你知道我马上就会猜出来。博士很顺利地被他堵死在石床与墙壁的角落里，他握上这双力气巨大皮肤干裂的手，冷静地回答。你回了Gallifrey。

博士当然会瞬间猜对，他永远不会忘记故乡的味道，Gallifrey——这颗曾经由他主宰过一瞬的星球，只需四个音节就能让一个活了近千年的时间领主呼吸停滞的罪恶战场。他的感官一下子敏锐了几十倍，甚至后背能清晰数出墙壁的刀凿疤痕，疲惫感再次浪涌上博士的大脑，他努力改变法师强硬的动作。

你改变了什么？博士断续地问。

什么都没有，它永远在那里，诞生，延续，战争，然后被一个英雄毁灭。我为什么总要改变？亲爱的Doctor，你已经做得很好了。法师完全没有被他的动作影响，加大了力度把这个因受制而憋涨得脸通红的英雄摁在墙上，他凑到最近，血丝密布的眼睛迅速在博士脸上掠过，薄而利的牙齿不加思索地狠狠咬向他的脸。

What……Master！！

博士最后一个提问音节被这野兽般的撕咬打断，来自左侧脸颊皮肤的剧痛让他张大嘴叫出声，不可避免的气愤在他口中只变成质问。他来不及想出更多表达自己不可思议情绪的句子，因为法师的下一步战略是不顾他脸上深深的一圈牙印，发了疯地用嘴唇堵住他的嘴唇，他甚至尝到的对方口中Gallifrey星传统草饮的味道。没人知道法师的肺活量如此惊人，博士觉得自己被抽干了口中最后一点赖以呼吸的氧气，在眼前黑屏的最后一刻，他终于从震惊中回神，手脚并用把法师推离接吻的距离。

在他把肺扩张到最大找回生命感觉的第二轮呼吸，法师显然早有准备，博士手腕的控制系统再次发挥作用，且发挥了他从没见过的作用——随着刺痛升级，它可以牢固地固定在半空中，博士被死死钉在墙上。

这是你的目的吗？……如此的让人想象不到。博士低头，撕裂的嘴唇露了一点红色血液，摇头自嘲。一个老朋友奴隶，这很快活。

哈，老朋友，我从来没有这种想法，不过受你提醒，这么说很刺激。控制你-占有你-奴役你？法师优雅地挽起他根本不需要挽的袖子，像一个旧时代的贵族用餐前的礼节，他抬头，兴奋地舔了舔还挂着博士唾液的嘴唇。Wakey，My dear，工作开始了——

-

法师十分恶趣味地没有解开博士的皮带，他隔着薄薄的西装裤反复用两根手指摩擦那挺拔的性器，博士的这具身体拥有不错的相貌和瘦高的身材。还好如此，法师暗自想，不然他可不想对着一个可能是头发灰白的老头做这些，不过也说不准，他总是无差别地想让博士求饶。

他的手指很懂得这个游戏，先把布料描摹出贴合博士的形状，然后从性器尖端一路轻轻按揉到底部，慢慢加重手法，直到裤子一处被自然的体液洇湿。法师把整个东西握在手里，感受它慢慢胀大，和博士想要扭动腰身的动作拉扯。

不…不…Master，你不能这么做……。博士身上最大的一个秘密，就是他究竟多久没有性交过，他总是忙碌地穿梭在宇宙里，或许与漂亮小姐们的亲吻已经是他的百忙中抽空。所以他在几分钟内就开始无法忍受法师这挑逗的动作，燥热从性器一阵一阵地蔓延到小腹，他用听不到的音量哼了一声，拼命往后缩想躲开对方的手。

OK——OK，我知道，看来你不满意总是这样。法师没有抬头，却了然地直接打开了他扣得结实的腰带，因为起伏较大的喘息，腰带的金属扣已经把博士的小腹硌出了红色印子。法师就顺着印子把手探进了毛发茂密的部位，用掌心紧贴着包裹住性器随意地上下动了两次。博士的确很不争气，迅速地坚硬成一个翘起来的圆柱体，他费力地低头看了一眼，然后闭眼把后脑靠在墙上。

这就算是羞辱吗？那你做的太轻松了。博士似乎有点破罐破摔。

法师不接他这句幼稚得像孩子的话，干脆地把裤子扒下来扔到一边，以及和Tardis一样的蓝色的内裤。博士的整个下体一览无遗地暴露在空气里，较浅的颜色表示着它还从未被开发过，太久没有过的生殖器充血的憋涨感让他皱紧了眉头，他歪着脖子看了一眼法师，凭空产生了一个渴求让对方迅速解决自己欲望的想法，但想法稍纵即逝，博士使劲摇头，不太清醒的思维让他选择了沉默作为反抗的最好应对方法。

急切想得到抚慰的性器不断向上传递着酸软信号，加上不停煽风点火的几根手指，博士就算闭紧嘴巴也没法让滚烫呼吸不泄露出去。法师没有放过这一现象，他把双臂撑在前面的墙上，再次密封式亲吻了这个呼吸加重的博士。博士的性器正好抵在他的腿上，皮肤和肌肉的柔软触感简直让人疯掉。

另一种方法。法师故意伸出五个手指在博士眼前晃晃，然后慢慢用其中一个摸索到他身后的那处隐秘的宝贵洞穴，指腹在穴口旋转着塞进去了半个。他把眼前的人用胸膛压紧在墙上，钻进去的手指不安分地左右弯曲。潮湿的肠道十分有弹性，它马上就反应过来异物的侵入，却没有做出抵御的姿态，反而死死咬紧，甚至他偶尔想把手指抽出来改变方向，还会被博士的肌肉拒绝。法师咽了咽口水，偷偷想象待会享受的身体会有多美味。

而博士在第三根手指进入他的身体时，脑中就崩断了一根名为自制力的弦。法师在无意中碰到了属于他的不可名状线之上，电流般的快感炸毁了几十万神经细胞，他实在忍不住终于发出了实体的呻吟，难耐地去主动把更深的地方往手指尖端送。毫无疑问所有生物对于性爱的追求都是出于本能。

法师对他突然的态度转变感觉到很诧异，他认真看了看博士隐忍又潮红的脸，决定把入侵的进程加快。他把三根手指抽出来，收获了一声迷人的不满的喘息，然后脱掉了自己全部的衣服，用更滚烫的身体把博士禁锢在墙角。他低头，轻轻地把也涨大了几圈的性器准确地抵在博士已经磨蹭红了的穴口，

法师的性器也很优越，长度和粗壮程度以及色泽都是，所以它远远大于三根手指所能探索的距离。博士本来只是隐约翕动的后穴被硬生生捣开，在法师的一个响指下，他的双手被解放了，但目前的情形他根本没有多余气力来进行反抗。他抱住唯一能抱住的东西——法师结实的腰身，被一次又一次狠狠顶撞在坚硬的岩石壁上。不规则的岩石切割痕迹刮破了他的后背，可刺痛并不重要——因为身下的，穴口的撑裂疼痛与难以启齿的快感已经让博士应对无暇了。

他伸手试图去碰两个人的交合处，换来的是一下深到让他惨叫出声的撞击。博士的下巴正好卡在法师呈直线的脖颈与肩膀的衔接部位，他的头发顶一点也不酷了，都被汗水打湿柔顺地趴在额头前。

博士对自己身体的判断十分准确，只需要再来几个回合，他就要屈辱地射精了。

可惜法师对他也一样了解。他好像在捏着秒表倒计时，在博士屏住呼吸闭眼要释放的前零点零一秒，突然停下了所有淫秽的动作，用手指堵住了他已经开始分泌白色液体的性器前端。

Master，让我射，快点。博士明白他以折磨为中心思想的目的，但太多的精液堵塞在体内，他几乎被憋得发疯，他用最大的力气——那不及平时一半的力气抓住了法师掌控的手，忍受痛苦的感觉让他的语调奇怪得像一个坏掉的Dalek。他哀求地尽力摇晃，而法师歪着头，骄傲地露着牙齿，然后高高在上地发问。

我在干什么？你不是总要问吗？我在干什么？他狠狠捏住博士的下巴，强迫他看向自己。

你在…你在操我。博士没办法察觉自己说出了多么有耻辱感的话，他只剩下机械的回答的能力，全身的血液似乎都涌到了憋的紫红的性器上，那儿像一个巨大的即将爆炸的能量体，吞噬了他所有思想。他继续用最笨拙的方式试图掰掉堵住前端铃口的那根手指，伴随着一点细碎的像五岁孩子在生气时的哼唧声。

求求你，Master。博士再一次哀求。

法师并没有被这执着打动，他一直带着兴奋主宰这一切，时不时俯身吻掉人因生理反应挂在眼睑的泪液。直到他的博士脸上开始显露出灰白的绝望，几乎在下一刻就要昏厥过去，他才终于松开了把圆柱体捏得紫红的手。博士像原始人得到了等了上千年的恩赐一样，颤抖着发出虚弱的呻吟，然后释放了那迫不及待的白色液体，他的性器一瞬间和他的身体一起瘫软下去，好像刚才的亢奋时刻从来没有存在过。

-

时间减速力场是一个漂亮的发明，它在这里，就意味着，博士的身体不会因为时间而产生任何变化——从法师的角度看，一直一直和他们刚来这个星球一样。

博士觉得自己从来没有认识法师过，但他们明明认识了那么多年，或许可以排上宇宙相爱相杀榜的前三，这是一个悖论。法师竟然有如此多的让博士几乎咬碎牙的侮辱游戏，他让博士脱掉所有的衣物，完全光裸地行走在黄沙和滚烫岩石的荒野，他把超出博士后穴承受宽度的外星小物件硬生生地塞进去，然后启动开关，看着博士含着嗡嗡响的玩具艰难地走回山洞，他们在荒原做爱，在高山顶上做爱，在干涸的湖泊遗迹上做爱，在岩石的边缘做爱……对于这个孤单的星球来说，他们在性爱上用了整整一年的时间。

博士现在似乎已经是是完美的私人化的臣服者。

Doctor，看我，回答我。法师还是一直要问，作出邪性的笑容蹭蹭他的耳朵。我在做什么？就这一刻？

你在操我，你在操我。博士听过在无数次的提问后早就对这个回答产生了麻木感，他甚至没有低头，面无表情地清晰回答了两遍，并且摸准了法师想听的下一句，主动加码。操我，快。

或者我们不会永远是战争的孤儿，Doctor，看看你现在的样子，多像一个执着要和别人做爱的荡妇…我们可以现在再造出一个小时间领主来，不是不可以，你说呢？就用你的身体。法师不放过地再次把博士抵在墙上，用极其恶趣味的话反反复复刺激他，这似乎成了他们的常态。他的粗壮生殖器毫不费力地在博士已经被开拓得润滑的后穴中一捅到底，代表着痛苦的呻吟早就在他耳边消失了——他们实在性交得太多太久，彼此的了解恐怕比对Gallifrey的土地粒子成分结构更多，取而代之的充满节奏和快感的喘息，法师不太高兴地瞪了身下这张夹紧眉头只知道迎合的脸。我算错了一些东西，这看起来像我单方面地卖力气一样。

没有人会连续和你吵一年的架，我累了……嘶。博士被顶到一个让浑身酥麻的高潮点，忍不住闷哼一声。他是实在地感到疲累，并把百分之三十的思想留着来想念他蓝色的Tardis老姑娘，另百分之七十怀疑法师究竟哪里来的如此疯狂大量的热情——他已经是最热情活力的博士，但对方比他更甚。他对臣服这个贬义词没有感到厌恶，有时臣服和适应力的拼写顺序根本是一样的，法师也没有留给他更多选择，他索性闭上眼睛，用急促起伏的胸膛提意见。你该放我走了，毕竟你已经达到目的。

…Maybe。法师狠狠地最后挺入，把博士安静的模样打碎，然后摇摇头若有所思地补充。但是，Doctor，我敢保证，这绝不是最后一次。

博士离开了洞穴后，从未向任何人透漏他那消失的半个小时和谁在一起——托时间减速立场的福，他好像只是离开了一会儿，并且完美地回到了法师在地球上的的战争废墟前。

人类极其善于自愈，在短短的三十一分钟里，已经把场面恢复得十分‘人类’，狰狞的外星机械装置消失了，博士破烂的衣服在此时就显得尤为扎眼。一位担心的女士为他递来擦拭额角脏污的手帕，他却没说话。

众所周知，当博士闭上那一贯运动不停的嘴时，证明着他必然在脑中捏碎了什么。

但时间在时间领主的生命中，是最不吝惜的变量。

-

博士度过了和从前一样的，在地球上的一年，和他可爱的女伴，周游了三十三个星系，救了十七个种族，还得到了巴洛迪兰星球最高皇帝授予的最英雄将军的绿色勋章。

他闭口不谈往日最大的宿敌——或许只是自以为是的保守秘密，因为并没有人问他。

这天依旧。第一万次，博士发现了地球正在遭受一个未知的信号网的攻击，人类正在大规模失去意识成为行尸走肉。低级的外星科技，他带着一如既往的想要拯救的想法，单枪匹马钻进了信号来源的外星飞船上——始作俑者戴着一个外星虫子一样的头盔，晃晃悠悠地对他这个侵入者转头。

你好，地球的守卫者。机械头盔发出一串难听的电流音，它停顿不动，好像里面的生物在思索下一步战略。DOC——TOR。

哈…铁虫子脑袋，如果你认识我的话，现在就应该把计划告诉我了，在你之前的所有生物都是这么做的。博士有一点意外，举起他的音速起子，蓝灯闪烁来读取这个头盔下的生物指数。起子很罕见地罢工了一会儿，他和所有在电视机遥控器没反应时候的人类一样，轻轻用指节敲了敲，这是最简单而省力的方法。

数据缓慢地出现在他眼前。博士在看清后手指突然僵直，他张大了嘴，直到能塞下一个土豆的程度。

他不敢相信。

‘铁虫子’头盔恶心地咔咔作响，它像个切割整齐的蚌，从中间分开然后掉落在地上，头盔下是一张让人很没有新奇感的脸——法师带着危险的笑容，吹个口哨向他纠缠不休的老友打招呼。

Doctor？我在做什么？Doctor？他抬高了音量，让自己口中的第一句话每个单词都在对方耳边盘旋。回答我。

他们都知道这句话意味着什么，这瞬间打开了被尘封了整整一年的囚禁魔盒，博士的思维像错误的程序代码一样被打乱，他脑中无限制地闪回那个孤星上的石头山洞，自己赤裸的全身，法师包裹着亮晶晶粘液的性器，这些是不能触碰的梦魇，他在震惊中退后，脊背抵在冰凉的金属墙壁上，头顶的灯在视线里支离破碎，慢慢融化成丑陋的洞壁岩石。

你……。博士的下身不受控制地产生了反应，后穴肌肉病态地痉挛收缩，如同一个训练有素的程序，不断从中分泌湿润液体，他开始恍惚，手指无力地在墙上抓挠，口中喃喃地回答一个说了无数次的答案。你在操我。

很容易想起来是吗？My Doctor，你永远都跑不掉。

而他对面的人压迫地接近。法师把濒临摔倒的博士抓在怀里，用中指按揉来让他已经被打湿的后穴处西装裤水渍愈发扩散，然后用力抓住他的头发，然后亲吻了他的耳侧，这完全像是情人间的柔言蜜语。他似乎不满足于仅仅唤起博士的回忆，法师在控制台转了转，用一个双向大屏幕对准了他们两个，博士能在屏幕里看到人类麻木又懵懂的行走轨迹，同样的，地球所有的电视信号也将把他失控的模样投射得清清楚楚。

他还能隐约听到一种叫作烟花的装饰物爆炸的声音，博士才想起来，这是地球的新的一年的第一天，他们在欢庆。

这也是属于法师的第三年。


End file.
